Reunion
by MayhemPrincess
Summary: Leliana watches Trevelyan and Josephine dance and can't help but remember her warden. Rating changed to M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**Got a prompt on tumblr and and it gave me the chance to write something at the Winter Palace. Somewhat inspired by this post on tumblr ageofthedragon. tumblr post/106382013707/anonymous-said-leliana-watching-the-inquisitor

**_Prompt:_**_ Hi! You like Dragon Age right? How about some f!Amell/Leliana reunion?_

* * *

><p>Memories are both an amazing and terrible thing.<p>

Leliana didn't remember where she heard that, but the statement had never been truer than in that moment. Even after Marjorlaine's betrayal and her torture, after escaping and hiding in the chantry in Lothering for years, after the awful things she witnessed during the Blight. She could always live in the moment, think about the future, leave the darkness behind during the day.

But now?

It just wasn't possible. Not when it came to these memories, not when it came to memories of HER. The kind of memories that haunted her every day. When she would look at a rose and remember that one guided her to her love, or look at the stars and remember a time it camp when she was desperate to find out more about her, find out if she had a chance, and would tell her of Alindra, her heart pounding with delight at discovering she, of all people, was a romantic.

Everywhere she looked, her love would be there if only in memories.

Leliana understood the need to be apart, she had a duty to the Inquisition, her love was trying to find a way to extend their time together…but Leliana missed her so much.

Sometimes, when the pain of their separation brought the redhead to tears she'd let herself wonder. Wonder what her warden was doing, if she was alright and if maybe, by trying to find a cure for the calling, they were just wasting the time they had left. Time in which they could be together…

Those thoughts plagued her, especially lately, as she watched the Inquisitor and Josie make eyes at each other for months. They reminded her so much of her and her Warden and sometimes it was like the memories would play out before her eyes, pulling her away from reality.

She worried sometimes that insanity was taking over her mind.

Right now as she looked down from her place in the balcony, watching Evelyn and Josie dance, she could almost see the memories again…

…the nights they would dance at camp after her love had confessed she didn't know how and Leliana had decided to teach her. Her warden had been a fast learner and then one night she had surprised Leliana when she kissed her hand and asked for a dance during their watch together.

_"Dance with me, my lady?"_

The redhead shut her eyes tightly, she could almost feel her love's soft hands in her own, their feet moving to a rhythm only they could hear.

But those days were over, at least for now. Who knew when she would return? Or if she even would… if they'd both die and never see each other again. It almost made Leliana want to leave, forget about her duty to the inquisition, to Justinia and just go west, go west and not stop until she found her lover again.

Maybe she could save her. Maybe her warm embrace could ground her, her kisses could offer salvation. Keep Leliana sane, keep her from losing herself completely…because with out her love, Leliana was lost.

And yet…

How could she? If the inquisition failed then there wouldn't be a world where she and her love could be reunited. If Solona was in her place, she would stay and save the world, how could Leliana not do the same?

No.

She would stay, she would help save the world and then she would join her love. She would join her and never part from her again. For now…

…her memories would have to be enough.

Opening her eyes, the spy master looked up into the sky and wished with all her heart. "My love, please come back to me."

"Okay…" A familiar voice said behind her.

The bard gasped and turned around in an instant. Her hand went to her mouth to contain the sob that wracked through her body at the sight of a tall woman clad in a formal Grey Warden suit.

"Dance with me, my lady?" Solona asked with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I have to say I'm surprised." The inquisitor admitted as she and Josephine joined Cullen, Cassandra Varric and Blackwall. The group was standing by the ballroom's entrance, they were all exhausted and more than ready to leave Halamshiral.

Cullen looked at the Inquisitor and nodded in agreement. "As am I. I thought the evening was going to be a disaster. Though regardless of our success, I had enough of this... 'game' for a while."

"Not to mention your admirers." Varric chuckled at Cullen's groan of displeasure.

Cassandra made a disgusted sound. She had seen the commander's admirers. She was glad no one dared approach her, the last thing she needed was some Orlesian noble trying to make conversation. "Enough of this, we did what we came here for, it's time to leave."

"I agree." Blacwall nodded.

"Wait." Josephine looked around with a frown. "Where is Leliana?" She asked, making everyone realize they were missing a spy.

"I haven't seen her since before we caught Florianne..." Trevelyan said and felt Josephine tense next to her.

The ambassador was beginning to panic. They were in Orlais, they just finished a very dangerous mission and their Spymaster was nowhere to be seen. She didn't want alarm anyone, but...

"Something could have happened to her." Cassandra frowned. "Someone could have taken advantage of our distraction to get to her."

"Are you certain? Maybe she was distracted..." Josephine said but couldn't quite hide the concern in her voice.

"Leliana wouldn't just get distracted by anything." The Seeker insisted. "She would be here giving us her report. We need to find her."

"I agree, let's split up. " Trevelyan nodded. "Cassandra, come with me and Josephine. Cullen go with Blackwall and Varric... we don't know what happened so stay with your group. We don't want to be taken by surprise if we're on our own."

They split up, trying to catch sight of the redheaded spymaster, but making an effort not to look like something was wrong.

After a while just when the inquisitor was beginning to worry Cassandra was going to punch someone, she caught sight of something incredible in one of the balconies.

"Oh my!" Josephine exclaimed as she followed Evelyn's gaze.

_**DADADA**_

"You...you are..." Leliana stared in disbelief. Surely this was only an illusion, her mind playing a cruel joke on her heart. She had been fearing for her sanity recently...this had to be a dream... "You can't be real..." It was impossible. The Maker took from her these days...he wouldn't give her her joy back.

"I'm here Leli..." Solona stepped closer, she had tears in her eyes as she took in the sight of her beloved. Leliana looked tired, broken...to others she might look strong and even terrifying, but Solona knew her better than anyone, could see the exhaustion, the pain in her eyes. She slowly raised her hands to cup Leliana's face with between her hands, thumbs gently brushing away the tears that had begun slipping down the red head's cheeks.

Leliana gasped at the touch and she shook as a sob wracked through her body. "You're real..." She wasn't crazy, she wasn't dreaming. "You're back..."

"I'm back, my heart..." Solona pressed their foreheads together, her eyes never leaving Leliana's as she promised. "And I'm never leaving you again." The mage whispered against her beloved's lips, just before she pulled her into a soft kiss.

_**DADADA**_

"So the Warden finally decided to return." Cassandra said as she glared at the woman holding Leliana in her arms. "Took her long enough."

Evelyn looked between the seeker's disgusted face and Josie's almost dreamy expression. "Warden huh?" Somehow Evie thought the woman would be taller.

"Oh yes, that's the Hero of Ferelden." Josephine smiled at her. "Leliana has been waiting for so long... I truly hope she brings good news." She wasn't sure if Leliana could take more tragedy in her life. If the warden had failed in her mission then the ambassador was sure her friend would completely break.

"Right... the calling." Evelyn suddenly remembered the mission that kept the Hero away from the spymaster. "They don't look sad at all though... maybe she found the cure." She said as she watched the women dance together, very much like she and Josie had done earlier in the evening. They wouldn't be dancing if the warden returned with bad news, right?

"There you are!"

The three women turned to see Cullen, Blackwall and Varric approaching.

"We couldn't find her, there was simply no trace. I fear she might have been captured-" Cullen was interrupted by the Inquisitor's raised hand.

"It's okay, we found her." The young noble smiled mischievously and motioned to the dancing couple on the balcony. "I think our spymaster is just fine with the person who has... captured her."

The group turned to face the couple and missed the way Cullen's face paled at the sight of a woman he had not seen in years, but who always remained in his thoughts, dancing very closely with Leliana. "Amell..." He whispered as the dancing couple came to a stop gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.


End file.
